Confusion on the road
by xXLudwig BeilschmidtXx
Summary: High school A normal place...to be eaten alive? Ludwig Beilschmidt found the school turned into zombies and thought all hell broke loose. But what happens when he meets the incredibly sexy genius Saya Takagi? Smutsmut did I mention smut? Rated M for a reason. FAIL TITLE IS FAIL.
1. Meeting of the dead

Zombies...zombies everywhere...where did they come from?

How did this happen?

Ludwig Beilschmidt ran down the hall of the school, treading lightly around a group of zombies. He had a bloody baseball bat in his hand and a bag full of medical supplies. He fixed his glasses, wondering how in the world things got so bad within a matter of minutes.

That's when he met her.

A girl slammed into him, her thin rimmed glasses falling to the ground. She groaned, sitting up and blushing as she found herself sitting on the other student. "W-What the hell are you doing!" She yelled, getting a hand clamped over her mouth. Ludwig put a finger to his lips, his usual reaction to girls not responding.

She looked behind him and whimpered.

Ludwig looked back, seeing the zombies stumbling towards the sounds of their voices. He grimiced, grabbing a rock and throwing it far away from them. The zombies stumbled past them, the pink haired girl slowly grabbing her glasses and putting them back on. She was about to say something but once again was silenced.

"This way." He whispered, standing up and grabbing her hand. He ran to the nearest room with no zombies and closed it, looking at her unusually angry face. "Now you may talk."

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT TO ME! I'M A GENIUS! YOU CAN'T JUS-"

Again, she got a hand clamped over her mouth. "I said TALK. Not scream your lungs out." He said sternly, getting a poisonous glare from the girl. He took his hand off, getting a big sigh from the girl. "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt...from class 4B." He said, frowning as she just chuckled. "I'm Saya Takagi from class 1A...I've heard of you, Ludwig." She pushed up her glasses, smirking. "Apparently YOUR the only one who has just as much common sense as I do."

"Your welcome by the way."

Saya frowned, crossing her arms and huffing. "If I hadn't of bumped into you I wouldn't have NEEDED your help." Ludwig sighed, grabbing something from his back. The crinkle of a chip bag and Saya's stomach was growling loudly. She covered her stomach, beet red. "I'm starving!"

"Here."

She gasped as he threw the bag at her, frowning. "Do you know how many calories this has?" Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Currently, I'm not exactly worrying about calories. Either eat that or don't eat at all." Saya bit her lower lip, opening the bag and eating the chips hungrily.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Takagi?"

Saya's face heated up again as she glared at the german student. "What's it to ya!" She growled, getting a low chuckle.

"So no? Good. There's no one else to go back to get."

She pouted, gasping as the german brushed some crumbs off her cheek. "Try eating more like a girl please?" He said, getting her to huff and turn herself entirely.

"This is going to be a long day..."

"So Ludwig. Where exactly are we going?" Saya asked, walking slowly with him. "I don't think it's too bad over at the country side, so I suggest we head there..unfortunatly we're going to have to go to the city to get more supplies." Saya just huffed, following silently behind the german student.

* * *

"Their everywhere..."

The sudden comment made Saya jump a little. "Of COURSE they are. There's no reason for this pandemic to stop. All the dead are killing living...so that's why there's so many of them." She pushed up her glasses again, peering in front of them.

Their really was a lot of them.

Ludwig grabbed a radio. "Stay." He simply said, getting the now poisonous glare of the girl. He tiptoed quietly towards the end of the football feild, hooking up the radio to the speakers and turning it on. The music blasted loudly, making the zombies slowly walk towards it.

Saya flinched.

Ludwig tredded quietly back, grabbing her hand and walking towards the gates. "Now what? We may have them distracted, but we're still stuck even if we go outside the gates." She whispered, looking ahead and seeing a car.

"I found the keys to one of the teachers cars when I went out here."

Saya gasped. "Your stealing a TEACHERS car?" She yelled quietly, getting a sarcastic smile from the german. "Yes. Do you think they'll miss it?" He said, getting the girl to growl. "We need to get out of here. I don't think we should be worrying about the rules at the moment."

"Whatever."

Ludwig walked to the car, opening the door and sliding into the drivers seat. Saya sat inside the car, closing the door softly and putting on her seatbelt. "Alright. Here we go."


	2. Feelings of the dead

Saya woke up to a frustrated sigh from the german student. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, yawning. "The car is almost empty. We're going to have to find a service station somewhere." She blinked the sleep away from her eyes and looked around. They where already in the city. Some zombies stumbled by but paid some attention to their car passing by.

"Here too huh?"

"Yeah...It looks like it's more then just our school..." He said, a worried look on his face. Saya turned and looked at Ludwig. "You look tired...I suggest when we find the service station that we at least sleep there for a whle until you get your strength back."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm a genius. I know what you need."

Ludwig blushed at the comment and looked at the road. "Right..."

* * *

When they finally found a service station, Ludwig looked about ready to pass out. Well, six plus hours without sleep can do that to you...that's what I thought.

After all, I AM a genius.

I peered at him, noticing his eyes drooping and his head nodding.

Stage 1 of sleep.

"Come on, Ludwig. Let's head inside." I said, getting out of the car and going on the drivers side. I opened the door and helped him inside, his body weight a little too much for me to handle.

Without Takashi here, It was difficult...I may be a genius, but I wasn't strong.

We went inside, Ludwig seemingly getting a burst of energy as he ran around the store to make sure none of THEM where around. He then barricaded the doors and locked them, immediatly dropping to the floor in exhaustion. "That should do it."

Stage 2 of sleep.

"Is someone knocking on the door?" Ludwig asked, closing his eyes. "No. Your just imagining things." I said, grabbing a blanket from one of the displays and sitting down next to him. I timidly scooted closer. After all, two people make body heat pretty easily.

...after all...I am a genius.

Stage 3 of sleep.

Ludwig was near out by now, but he still looked tense. I assume he was worried about me because I couldn't really defend myself.

I took the thought out of mind and looked at the barricade.

"Takagi?"

Back to stage two. What a guy. "Yes?" I said impatiently, putting my glasses to the side. "I have something...kind of embarressing to ask..." He slurred. I sighed and looked down to him. His eyes where half open as he looked up at me. "could i...could I lean against your shoulder? I feel uncomfortable leaning against the wall."

I blushed and looked at the barricade before sighing and looking back at him. "Fine, but don't drool on my uniform.

I think he went straight to stage 4 because suddenly his head was on my lap. I made an embarressed squeak and felt my face heat up. "Hey stupid wake up!" I yelled quietly, the german not responding at all.

God damn...Why am I such a nice person?


End file.
